


La Dolce Vita

by umakoo



Series: Vacation AU [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sugar Daddy, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU in which Thor is Loki’s rich sugar daddy and the two of them are vacationing somewhere in Italy, enjoying the high life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksies to Selene, Bucky and Daria for beta and test reading <3
> 
> Warnings for daddykink, role playing and age difference (though Loki is legal).

Thor rolled over to lie on his back, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he stretched his legs under the duvet. His left foot hit a solid weight and he cracked open one eye to take in the shape lying next to him. Loki was settled on his stomach, as naked as he had been when they fell asleep a little before sunrise. He seemed unaware of Thor’s gaze on him, his own eyes fixed on the 50 inch plasma screen tv attached to the ceiling of the cabin. Thor’s eyesight was too poor to make out the blurry shapes on the screen from this distance without his glasses, but he could hear rapid Italian, the sound turned low so it wouldn’t disturb his sleep.

 

Loki’s pale legs were waving in the air, up and down, up and down as he chewed lazily on a large croissant. He knew Thor didn’t like it when he ate in bed, and Thor in turn knew that was the sole reason why Loki kept doing it. He was sure there were crumbs and flakes of buttery dough on the sheets, but Thor was never in the mood to play it stern in the mornings and he chose to let it slide.

 

Loki had pulled the heavy curtains in front of the oval windows, creating an artificial night inside the cabin of their luxury yacht, but Thor could sense the sunshine outside and he suspected it was close to midday. He scratched his stubbled cheek and gave Loki a nudge with his foot. Loki jumped slightly, but his attention remained fixed on the tv. Thor narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth drawing up in a predatory smile. It appeared Loki was in one of his _moods_. Thor briefly wondered if he had done something to earn Loki’s scorn or if this was just an attempt to rile him up. With Loki, one could never be sure. He grabbed hold of Loki’s right ankle and gave it a light yank, tracing his fingers up and down the smooth calf. Loki kept his eyes on the tv, but Thor didn’t miss the way his toes curled ever so slightly as his fingers brushed the inside of Loki’s knee.

 

He sat up a little so he could take his questing fingers further up along Loki’s thigh and he regretted the final gin martini he’d had before bed as his head protested the newly elevated position. “I see you didn’t bother making _me_ any breakfast,” Thor complained, watching as Loki ate the last of his croissant, his pink tongue poking out to lick his fingers clean. “I’m starting to think I’ve been too lenient with you…”

 

Loki finally turned his head to give Thor a quick glance over his shoulder, his face half-hidden behind his tousled black curls. “ _But daddy_ , there were so many options, I wasn’t sure what you’d like,” he said, voice sweetly innocent as he followed Thor’s example and slipped into his role.

 

Thor huffed at Loki’s blatant lie. He knew exactly what Thor liked for breakfast, he just didn’t feel like making it when the yacht had actual staff to do it. Thor gave the soft skin of Loki’s inner thigh a squeeze, his blunt nails sinking into the milky white flesh. It was obvious their little game of role play was still very much a work in progress.

 

“You know I like my coffee black and my eggs runny – and my boys sweet and obedient.”

 

Thor threw aside the covers and Loki let out a half-muffled yelp when Thor grabbed his other ankle and yanked him closer, spreading his long legs to make himself room between them. Loki scowled at him over his shoulder, but there was a telltale glint in his eyes that meant he was getting exactly what he wanted.

 

Thor settled to lie on his stomach, his hands coming up to caress Loki’s flanks and settling on his soft buttocks. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

 

Loki licked his lips, his dark lashes fanning against his cheeks as he watched Thor from the corner of his eye, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Aren’t I always, daddy?”

 

“You are, sweetheart,” Thor murmured, though they both knew it wasn’t even remotely true. He sank his fingers into the meat of Loki’s cheeks and spread them apart, his gaze falling on the pink furl of his hole.

 

They’d spent the previous day in bed, and Thor had lost count of all the different positions he’d taken Loki in. Their fucking had gotten a little rough towards the end and he suspected Loki wasn’t ready to take his cock yet. He rubbed his thumb against Loki’s opening, careful not to apply too much pressure. “You still sore, babe?”

 

Loki sucked in a stuttering breath as Thor circled his hole with his thumb. “A little bit, yeah.”

 

Thor gave a nod and leaned in to press a soft kiss to each little dimple on Loki’s lower back. “I know just how to soothe you.”

 

Loki cried out when Thor dove in, burying his face between Loki’s cheeks, his tongue flicking out to press against the sensitive opening. He could still taste faint traces of the familiar flavor of the lube they used, but he was disappointed to discover that all evidence of last night had been washed away by salty sea water.

 

“I see you went swimming while I slept.”

 

Loki seemed to pick up on the slightly scolding tone of his voice and he gave Thor a bashful look. “I was so hot, daddy…hot and filthy.”

 

“Mmm,” Thor hummed. He licked his finger and teased it gently inside Loki’s hole, seeking out his prostate to give it a quick caress. Loki cried out at the tease, pouting prettily when Thor withdrew his digit a moment later.  “I guess I’m just going to have to mark you all over again, show everyone who you belong to.”

 

Thor dove back in, licking into Loki’s opening, and Loki let out a long mewl, his hips undulating softly, rising up from the bed to press against Thor’s face. Thor couldn’t see it, but he could tell one of Loki’s hands had slipped between his legs to stroke himself, the slick, rhythmic sounds a dead giveaway. Thor knew he could punish Loki for his usual insolence and for getting crumbs all over Thor’s Egyptian cotton sheets, maybe deny him the privilege of self-pleasure, but he was eager to get off and getting stern with Loki would only prolong both their suffering. Let the boy enjoy himself, Thor thought, and he paused long enough to spit into his own hand and reached down to fist his cock.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Thor murmured, lifting his face up to give Loki an expectant look.

 

Loki sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, avoiding Thor’s eyes on purpose.

 

“Who do you belong to, baby?” Thor repeated, and when Loki continued to ignore him, he gave his arse a quick slap that was just hard enough to make a point without dealing any real pain.

 

Loki let out an indignant little huff and rolled his eyes. “You, daddy,” he panted, and Thor rewarded him with a kiss to Loki’s smarting bottom.

 

They’d known each other for almost a year now, having met through an elite online dating service. The idea of some tabloid discovering that Thor was looking for company on the internet was enough to make him reconsider many times, but his busy schedule kept his options limited. He'd been careful not to reveal too much about himself, keeping quiet about his considerable wealth and uploading a blurry photo that was taken more than six years ago. He'd felt bad about it, wondering if he was being deceitful, but who ever told the truth on sites like that, anyway? Being so tight-lipped didn't get him that many responses, but in the end, Thor only needed one. Loki had contacted him because of his age and he'd actually been relieved to discover that the picture on Thor's profile was from years ago. It hadn’t taken more than few dates to discover that Loki liked to be spoiled and Thor was happy to indulge him. Being more than a decade older, it felt natural for Thor to slip into the role Loki wanted him to play and the first time the word ‘daddy’ had slipped from Loki’s lips, Thor couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found him. He had the means to buy Loki expensive things and Loki often thanked him with mind-blowing sex, but there was more to their relationship than money and physical pleasure. They hadn't talked about it (yet), but they both knew their mutually beneficial arrangement had slowly grown into genuine intimacy and affection.

 

Loki liked to play the part of Thor’s sugar baby, but Thor had discovered early on in their relationship that Loki had quite the stubborn streak. He liked to provoke Thor by often making him repeat himself and he rarely – if ever – just rolled over and showed his belly, not unless he was after something or intentionally trying to pull on Thor’s strings. But if he was being honest, it was one of his favorite things about Loki. Not that Thor would ever let him in on this little secret; he'd be impossible to handle if he knew Thor welcomed the challenge.

 

Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s narrow hips to flip him over. He settled him on his back, wanting to see his face when he came, and he didn’t miss the impish little smile that spread on Loki’s lips as he noticed the way Thor’s gaze zeroed in on the plump erection bobbing between his spread thighs.

 

Thor loved to watch Loki pleasure himself and he sat back on his haunches, fisting his cock. “Go on, touch yourself, darling.”

 

Loki brushed his slender fingers against the head, giving himself a good, tight squeeze, and Thor followed the fat dribble of pre-cum with his eyes as it pushed out from the slit. Loki used it to slick his hand and he began to stroke himself, but it was only a few heartbeats later that his orgasm caught him by surprise, and Thor watched as his cock began to spit out thick, white ribbons of come. “That’s it,” Thor nodded, drinking in the sight of Loki’s pleasure. “Such a good boy, coming for daddy.”

 

He continued to jerk his own cock, his stomach growing tight as his release drew near. He rose up to his knees and bent Loki’s body in half, using his left hand to spread his cheeks enough to expose his hole. “Get ready…” Loki watched him with half-lidded eyes, his body still jerking with the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Thor tugged on his cock, aiming the fat head between Loki’s cheeks just as his orgasm rolled over him. He jerked himself all over Loki’s hole, painting the pink skin white with come, and his cock gave another weak dribble as he watched Loki reach between his thighs to push Thor’s seed inside his puffy hole. Thor gave a pleased grunt and slumped down to lie on his back, his arms spread open in an invitation. Loki took it, crawling up to settle against Thor’s side, stretching his long body like a cat, content in its lazy existence. He rested his cheek on Thor’s shoulder and turned his face up to smile sweetly at him, his brows arched up expectantly.

 

Thor knew he was waiting to be praised.

 

“Are you pleased with me, daddy?” Loki asked when Thor kept him waiting.

 

“Always, baby.” Thor cupped the back of Loki’s neck and began to play with his shoulder-length hair, secretly enjoying how it was clear of product and in its natural, untamed state. “So, what would you like to do today?”

 

Visibly pleased that Thor was letting him decide, Loki took his time to consider their options. “I want to go to the market and see Piazza Duomo and St. Peter's Basilica. You promised to take me yesterday but we didn’t even leave the harbor,” he pouted.

 

“And whose fault was that, hmm?” Thor laughed. “You’re insatiable.”

 

“And you fell asleep on me twice!” Loki cried out.

 

“A lesser man would struggle to keep up with you, Loki,” Thor laughed.

 

Loki wrinkled his nose as he tried to come up with a response that would roll the blame back on Thor.

 

“Well, maybe you’re just too old,” he huffed, poking his fingers into the soft flesh of Thor's lower belly.

 

“Old, am I?” Thor exclaimed. He gave Loki’s bare buttock a light slap. “I’m a man in my prime. Strong and-”

 

“ _Virile_ ,” Loki hummed. He curled his fingers to caress the skin below Thor's navel, his nails brushing against the coarse hair there as he looked up at Thor with big, green eyes in a way that made him look younger than he really was.

 

Thor felt a jolt of renewed arousal in his loins. Loki was old enough to be legal wherever they went, but anyone could see he was considerably younger than Thor and the taboo of it was something Thor enjoyed being reminded of every once in awhile.

 

Loki seemed to be aware of the rising lust in Thor’s eyes, and he rolled out of the bed before Thor could get his hands on him. “Seriously, old man, I refuse to waste another day inside this damn cabin. I wanna do stuff!” He grabbed one of the large pillows and tossed it at Thor’s face, dashing out of the room before Thor could recover.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the day in the small seaside town, walking amid the ancient stone buildings as the sun blazed down at them from the clear blue sky. Thor let Loki lead him around from one sight to another, happy to tag along when it meant he got to see Loki enjoy himself. He could appreciate the beautiful architecture and the historical atmosphere as much as the next tourist, but his enthusiasm wasn’t as high as Loki’s and he opted to wait in the cool shade of the nearby café as Loki immersed himself in the local history.

 

He watched the people passing by on the street and sipped on his ice-cold mojito. This was his first vacation in almost a year, but after he’d inherited the family company from his father, he didn’t have a lot of free time to relax. It was only because his doctor - and Loki – insisted that he go on holiday that Thor found himself in such leisure. It was either that or a possible heart attack before he even hit forty. He had been in great shape in his twenties and early thirties, but the days at the office were long and he hadn’t had time to hit the gym in ages. He was still relatively fit, and Loki made sure he ate healthy, but his shirts had definitely been getting a little tight in the middle even before they met, and Loki liked to make fun of his softening midsection from time to time.

 

They rarely got to spend this much time together since most of their dates didn’t tend to last more than a weekend. If it were up to Thor, he’d have Loki accompany him everywhere, maybe even move in with him, but Loki was in the middle of his studies and the best Thor could do was fly over to Oslo whenever both of them had a free weekend.

 

It was getting close to lunchtime and as much as Thor enjoyed eating Loki out first thing in the morning he was starting to regret the decision to skip breakfast. His stomach had been making hungry growls since noon and just when he thought he’d pass out, he saw Loki make his way to him down the street, carrying two steaming cream horns wrapped in napkins.

 

Thor reached his hand out the moment Loki was within arm’s reach. “I knew you’d be starving,” Loki chuckled, handing Thor one of the pastries.

 

Thor devoured the sweet-tasting treat with three large bites. “Seen everything you wanted to see?” he asked, though the pleased look on Loki’s face was answer enough.

 

“This place is amazing,” Loki breathed, biting into his own pastry as he took a seat at the small table. "Did you know some of those buildings are from the 17th century?" He took the mojito from Thor’s hand and downed what was left of his drink. He wiped his fingers on the napkin and reached over the table to brush his fingers against Thor’s bristled cheek. “Thank you for bringing me with you.”

 

Thor took Loki’s hand in his own and gave his knuckles a kiss. “You know the pleasure’s all mine.”

 

They left the café behind and made their way toward the harbor, stopping every once in a while when something in the small boutiques caught Loki’s eye. Thor kept reaching into his pocket to touch his phone as he waited outside while Loki bargained with a small woman, resisting the urge to check his messages. He glanced up to make sure Loki wasn’t watching and pulled his phone out and he regretted it the moment he saw the number of missed calls jumping at him from the screen. One look at his email told him his inbox was overflowing and his throat burned with phantom heartburn. He was about to reach into his pocket for a Pepcid out of sheer habit when Loki materialized behind his back.

 

“Hey, no work!” he scolded, snatching the phone from Thor's hands and stuffing it into the pocket of his own jeans. “You promised.”

 

“I know, I know,” Thor nodded, raising his hands in the air in a show of surrender. His mother and Balder had assured him the company would still be there when he returned. He was supposed to enjoy himself and he was glad Loki was here to remind him. “So, what did you get?”

 

Loki reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a thick book. It was written in Italian, but Thor assumed it was about the local history.

 

“You speak Italian?”

 

“Not yet, but as you well know, I’m a quick learner,” Loki grinned. He reached into the bag to pull out a brand new straw fedora and set it on Thor’s head, combing a few stray hairs behind his ears. “You’ll get heat stroke. Your cheeks are already turning red,” he said, brushing his thumbs over Thor’s sunburnt cheekbones.

 

Thor couldn’t help but smile, the thought of Loki caring for him making something warm appear in his chest. He let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “A fedora? Really? I look like Eurotrash.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, technically, you _are_ Eurotrash.”

 

They found a small, quiet restaurant near the harbor that served fresh seafood and Thor ordered himself stuffed calamari while Loki was served a plateful of salmon and spinach fettucine. Loki slipped his loafers off and he kept playing footsie under the table throughout the meal, his eyes playful and smile suggestive as he let Thor feed him pieces of garlic bread.

 

Thor’s large yacht was visible from where they sat, floating in the shallow waters of the small harbor.

 

“Can we go out to the sea after lunch?” Loki asked, flicking his tongue against Thor’s fingers, greasy with garlic-flavored butter. “I need to work on my tan.”

 

Thor smiled, his eyes raking over Loki’s pale skin, doubtful he was even capable of getting a tan, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the sight of Loki's long, graceful body stretched out on the sun deck.

 

“Anything you want, babe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They returned to the yacht late in the afternoon, their bellies full and moods relaxed. Thor told Hogun and Volstagg to get ready to pull up the anchor and untie the ropes while Fandral took the wheel. His own focus was fully on Loki who walked around the deck like he owned the place, shedding what little clothes he had worn that morning as he made his way up to the sundeck. The small crew turned their eyes away discreetly, but Loki’s blatant exhibitionism was nothing new to them. Thor kept picking up Loki’s discarded clothes as he followed him up to the sundeck. “Loki…” he scolded as Loki was about to yank down his flimsy underwear, “can’t you at least pretend to have a shred of modesty until we’ve left the harbor?”

 

Loki looked at him as if Thor’s suggestion was absolutely unheard-of. “ _But Thor_ , I’ll get tan lines,” he whined, not unlike a petulant child.

 

“Yes, Thor, think of the _tan lines_ ,” Sif chimed in from the rattan couch up on the sundeck, her voice mocking.

 

Loki shot her a withering look, his mouth turning into a sour line as he hurried to pull his underwear back up. He let out a quiet sniff, drawing closer to Thor, one of his hands grabbing onto his shirt, his hold possessive.

 

“I don’t see why your assistant had to accompany us on your vacation…”

 

“You know I never go anywhere without Sif,” Thor said, trying not to show his amusement as Loki plastered himself to Thor’s side.

 

Sif tapped on her tablet a few times and got up from her chair, her disdain for Loki’s behavior plain on her face as she gave Thor a quick update on work-related issues that could not be ignored, not even on holiday. She descended the small flight of stairs back to the main deck, giving them their privacy as the yacht turned towards the open sea. Thor removed his own shirt and headed to the small bar, watching Loki from behind his aviators as he made himself another mojito. Loki had removed his underwear and he’d settled on one of the divans, lying on his belly, his skin almost as white as the deck of the boat.

 

“Don’t forget the sunblock, Loki. I don't want my baby to turn into a lobster,” Thor called out to him as he mixed his drink.

 

“Then you should come here and rub it on me,” Loki sing-songed, his tone demanding.

 

Thor was in a generous mood and he decided to allow Loki some leash, grabbing his drink and a bottle of sun lotion from a small basket behind the bar counter. He knelt by the divan Loki was basking on and squeezed a generous dollop of lotion on his back and both arse cheeks. Loki chuckled, wiggling his bum as Thor rubbed the lotion all over the plains of his back, giving his shoulders a little massage before moving lower. Loki parted his thighs and Thor didn’t miss the way his hips rose up from the divan when he spread the sunscreen on his buttocks.

 

He smirked to himself as he kneaded the perfectly round arse, brushing his thumb against Loki’s taint before moving his hands to his thighs. Loki let out a small, upset sound before he could stop himself, glancing at Thor over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing when he saw the smug smile on Thor’s lips.

 

“There, all done,” Thor announced cheerfully, ignoring Loki’s sulky expression. He got back to his feet and rubbed the excess lotion on his hands on his own biceps, making sure to flex a little. He grabbed his drink and reached into a box of Cuban cigars on the large glass table, deciding to allow himself one more vice.

 

Thor took a seat in one of the rattan chairs and blew out a cloud of grey smoke as he watched Loki from behind his sun glasses. He knew his teasing touches had done their job when Loki let out a loud, long-suffering sigh, fidgeting on the divan.

 

They both knew Thor had set a trap for him and Loki was willingly walking into it, his greed for pleasure greater than his pride. He jumped up from the divan and said nothing as he walked over to Thor, standing between his long legs. Thor blew out another cloud of smoke, careful not to get it in Loki’s face, a self-satisfied smile on his lips as he watched Loki drop to his knees and settle himself between Thor’s legs.

 

One glance between Loki’s thighs revealed he was almost fully hard and there was a hint of desperation in the way his hands trembled as he reached up to tug at Thor’s fly. The sight went straight into Thor’s own cock. He placed the thick cigar between his teeth and let out a quiet grunt when Loki palmed the hard bulge in his shorts.

 

Loki eyed the cigar between Thor’s lips, giving him a playful little smile. “I want something _long_ and _thick_ in my mouth, too,” he purred. “Do you think you can help me with that, daddy?”

 

Thor’s cock gave another throb at the question, and he set his drink aside to swat at Loki’s fingers where they were idly playing with the buttons of his shorts. Taking one last drag from his cigar, he placed it in a marble ashtray and used both hands to pull his cock out, groaning as it sprung free from his boxers. He set the rubber waistline under his heavy balls and reached out to grab firmly around Loki’s neck to pull his face closer. He gave his cock a quick stroke, rolling back the foreskin, and taking a hold around the thick root, he slapped the head gently against Loki’s cheek, pushing his sunglasses down along the bridge of his nose to peer down at him.

 

“This big enough for you, sweetheart?”

 

Loki’s eyes went dark with lust as Thor gave his cheek another slap, tilting his face to rub the bead of pre-cum at the tip against Loki’s slightly parted lips. Loki was visibly pleased, but they both knew Thor wasn’t yet fully hard.

 

“I don’t know… I think it could be even bigger, daddy,” Loki hummed, flicking his tongue out to lick the clear bead of salty liquid into his mouth.

 

“Oh? You think you can make it grow?” Thor continued the slow tease, working his cock into Loki’s mouth with shallow thrusts. Loki gave an eager nod, parting his lips to allow Thor to push into his mouth and Thor finally let go of his cock, giving Loki permission to take over.

 

Loki had always been excellent with his mouth, but he had grown even better with Thor’s careful guidance. He knew exactly what Thor liked and Thor threw his head back in pleasure as Loki worked his tongue around his cock, licking and sucking around the sensitive glans and using both hands to caress what his mouth couldn’t reach. Thor slid lower in his chair, reaching down with his hands to play with Loki’s hair as Loki continued to blow him. He wrapped his fingers around the soft curls at Loki’s nape, tracing the shell of his ear gently with his thumb.

 

“That’s good, Loki. So good. But I think you need to slow down now,” Thor warned. He could feel his pleasure mounting, and he didn’t know what Loki had in mind, but judging by the way Loki’s left hand had reached behind his back to play with his hole, Thor guessed he didn’t want to take his load in his mouth.

 

Loki gave Thor’s cock one last kiss before pulling off and getting back on his feet. He reached into the pocket of Thor's shorts and pulled out a tube of lube, tossing it into Thor’s hands. Thor had no idea when Loki had slipped it into his pocket, but he loved that he liked to come prepared. Loki leaned in to remove Thor’s aviators before turning around to present himself to Thor.

 

“Get me ready?” he asked softly, pulling his cheeks apart.

 

“Oh baby…” Thor sat at the edge of the chair and squeezed some of the sweet-smelling lube on his fingers, coating them thoroughly before reaching between Loki’s arse cheeks. After having sex several times a day for almost a week, Loki had grown so used to taking Thor’s cock that he barely needed to be prepared, but Thor fingered him nice and slow, knowing how much Loki enjoyed it when Thor played with his hole. He had large hands, but Loki was able to take four of his fingers almost instantly and the sight of his body accepting so much never failed to drive Thor wild. They both knew Loki could come just from the feeling of Thor's thick fingers massaging his prostate and he let out a loud cry when Thor crooked his fingers and rubbed at the sensitive gland, applying more and more pressure each time he touched it.

 

"Too much," Loki whined, reaching back to pull Thor’s fingers out. "I wanna come on your cock."

 

"Alright, babe, let me get ready for you."

 

Thor squeezed some lube onto his palm, but he barely had time to slick himself when Loki was already climbing into his lap and sinking down on his cock in one fluid motion.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Thor groaned, the feeling of Loki’s warm body enveloping him almost enough to send him tumbling over the edge. “Take it slow, baby, take it slow.”

 

Loki obeyed, clearly aware that being stubborn now would only work against him. He rocked gently in Thor’s lap, building up his pace slow enough to let Thor get used to the tightness around his cock.

 

They’d left the harbor behind them, but Thor had no doubt that his small crew knew exactly what they were up to on the sundeck. They were in plain sight, and if they weren’t seen, Loki’s loud, lewd moans made sure everyone aboard knew exactly what Thor was doing to him.

 

“Always so greedy for my cock, aren’t you?”

 

Loki nodded, bouncing in Thor’s lap, up and down, his own cock slapping against his belly. Thor reached down to trap it in his large fist, engulfing it almost completely as he began to stroke Loki in time with his thrusts.

 

“Thor… Thor,” Loki gasped, “Make me come, please...” He tugged at his nipples, teasing them into hard peaks, his head thrown back as he rocked up into Thor’s fist. “Make me-“

 

“Come,” Thor ordered, and Loki did, his cock erupting inside Thor’s fist. Thor felt the hot release spurt into his hand, some of it squeezing through the seams of his fingers and he leaned in to give Loki a deep, open-mouthed kiss, whispering quiet praises against his lips as Loki shivered in his arms.

 

He wrapped his clean hand around Loki’s lower back as he began a near brutal pace, fucking into Loki’s body, his hips stuttering as his release finally shot up from his balls and traveled up the thick length of his cock. He buried his face in the crook of Loki’s neck, biting down on his shoulder to muffle the shout threatening to spill from his lips as he emptied himself in several long bursts.

 

He leaned against the back of the chair, pulling Loki with him. The open sea stretched around them like a shimmering blue carpet, the late afternoon sun painting everything with soft orange hues, but none of it was quite as breathtaking as the sight of Loki in his arms, watching him with fond green eyes.


End file.
